1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to wearable harness systems for exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several exercise apparatuses and equipment have been developed in the past that provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of those apparatuses and equipment suggests the novel features of the present invention.